Talk:K.C. Undercover: The Final Chapter/@comment-34566305-20180203053321/@comment-25257706-20180203130711
EXACTLY!!! Mic234. You are so so right about the whole thing. The only reason why they cancelled was because Zendaya was ready to quit Disney channel and that Zendaya movies was about the happen soon and all this Spider-Man Homecoming almost ruin K.C. Undercover air date just like they aired in last summer, i think it's a good thing that K.C. Undercover is cancelled because Zendaya have great opportunity to do a lot of things for us and I think that's really nice and if I had the chance to say to Zendaya when I meet I would give her and hug and say "you are the best, you been on Disney channel for a long time and you change people who watches you Zendya you rock and you are the best Disney actress out there, keep doing what you are doing because I would never miss you from Disney channel I will watch your movies" Zendaya is the best Disney channel out of all Disney channel's and she never quits she keeps going but this time she quit because of movies career and stuff and I see why people are growing up and want to leave Disney channel. No one in Disney channel history that a character in Disney channel would stay for 8 years that's amazing, if I'm wrong let me know. So yeah she is the best person out of Disney channel I'm lucky that K.C. Undercover has 3 seasons instead of cancelling it on season 2, I thought that season 3 will never happen but look we have it. I really missed K.C. Undercover last night I was in a sad and angry mood like... Just imagine how if they had a 4th season all of this would had never happen maybe Brady would still be evil and try to take over the world but season 3 was about to be over so the writers have to have another story to Brady and nice story for him and I think that's was cool. the writers took their time and everything to make this series finale worth it. I feel like watching the whole series again and yesterday I watch the first episode and I was like wow 3 years have change quickly and I never imagine how it would all end like that. I really loved K.C. Undercover and now I quit Disney channel I will never go back to Disney channel no more and that I will never watch Disney channel no more plus I'm about to graduate out of high school now and it's to move on with Disney channel unless any of my childhood shows come back like. That's so Raven, Even Stevens suite life on deck and you get the point I'm 17 years old and no 17 year old watch Disney channel so it's time for me as well to be done with Disney channel for now and time to move on with movies and tv shows such as Supergirl and CW shows and other adult shows I really love. All of my shows on Disney channel is gone and there aren't good ones today the actors sucks. I truly love K.C. Undercover and Zendaya for making this happen I will never forget K.C. Undercover I will keep watching over and over again until I grow Old LOL.